Mobile communication devices are ubiquitous and are carried by the vast majority of people today and virtually all people in business. These mobile communication devices of course permit the user to make and receive telephone calls over a cellular telephone network, and also provide other functions ranging from internet access, to text messaging, to photographic and video functionality. Some mobile communication devices also include an integral calendar function and database, which permits the user to keep track of meetings, events, and appointments. In connection with or separate from such calendar functions, an address book provides general contact information and event information such as meeting information. Contact information can include a person's name, e-mail address, phone number, and location information for work and home. Event details may include a title or subject of a meeting, a time, and a location. Yet neither a calendar nor an address book presents a cohesive picture when the user of the mobile device is preparing for a meeting. It can be left to the user to search through previous communications and historical calendar pages to collect an idea of recent communication and interaction with a contact they will interact with in an upcoming meeting, and/or to find out some information about that contact, and/or the subject of the meeting. The user faces a daunting task of trying to find out any information about this person before the upcoming meeting.